This invention relates to a computer system including a server virtualization module, and more particularly, to a technology for determining a method of controlling processing running on a server.
As a method of controlling a plurality of virtualized servers (hereinafter referred to as “virtual servers”) to run on one physical server, there is a server virtualization module, and examples of the server virtualization module include VMware. As a method relating to effective use of physical resources in a system environment including the server virtualization module, there is allocation to processing that periodically occurs (hereinafter referred to as “periodic job”) such as a batch job or a backup (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-181578). In the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-181578, a change in a resource request issued from the virtual server is monitored based on an activity of an application running on the virtual server, and resource allocation to the virtual server is dynamically adjusted.